User talk:Demise101
Hello, this is my talk page! Request an Avatar here! Give me the link to the photo, or ask me what image you want! Galio Hi I meant the normal Enchanted Galio Skin. -User:Technology Wizard Pages? I was wondering... Why does it say this wiki has only 2 pages? There are lots of pages already. Thanks :3 --Ilkcs ^_^ 03:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Idk How to make a title and I should ask Demise... Hey!!1! Can you make me an avater with 2 champions from LoL? plz get back to me :) UnAnti I still don't know how to make a title, but I now know how to sign! ignore my last message, i just rembered i know how to use photoshop good :P UnAnti--UnAnti 08:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC)UnAnti Bannedfromchat What's the reason I was banned from chat? --Tech :Seeing how this is a wiki, it's not justified. --Tech ::Actually on second thought, I contacted staff. You can't expect to make a wiki and "rule" it. If you want to trash talk people, don't do it on wikia, do it somewhere else. I'll be back once I get my response from staff. --Tech :::Sounds fair enough. Lucky you didn't tell me this after I sent the email to staff. --Tech ::::I'm not harassing anyone. You unjustly kickbanned me in the first place. It's not like I am even going to see what everyone says in chat, I just want it to be lifted since it is unfair. --Tech ♥ Damn nubs can't even make titles... Oh ok, define avatar. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 05:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC) 200x200 right? Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 05:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 02:54, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Wai u ben? Wai. Ivo09~I did it for the lulz.~ 03:36, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Your talk, Now. Chat is failing again... can you bypass the Roar chat blocks now? --Ilkcs (^_~) 23:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) K it's not working atm, i'll try again later see you in a bit i'm just gonna play some LoL now, catch you in a bi.t (when it stops discing me...) Where are you? Where are you? you haven't been in the chat like ever while i'm online. D: Dah' Blob 09:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Dota Ban I'd like to hear your opinion on the ban that Ivo made on Dota wiki. I didn't do a single thing and you're just allowing him to abuse his power. :You're kidding right? Where in the world did I say they were going to ban him. All I said was that I was going to contact them to get unbanned because I DIDN'T DO A SINGLE THING. The only reason I went there was to contact you since your LoL Wiki talk page says so. But just so you know, this is definitely not influencing his ban on LoL wiki in a positive manner. I won't ever go back to that wiki as long as I'm unbanned. That's the only thing I care about, is being unbanned. Demiiiise 3: I miss yeeewwwww :< Like ever since you stopped coming to chat cuz o' the whole school thing I've been pissy all the time or something. When d'you usually join chat so I can stalk you? x3 <3 14:24, January 26, 2012 (UTC) C Mod Hmm. you said you'd give a reason and i'd like to know what the reason is. I'm trying to correct my mistakes so i'd like to know. Bloodstrider 08:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Bloodstrider About your reasons I'd like to kind of a tell something to the reasons you gave . 1 timing - Well i know we have a hell lot of mods already but these days i'm rarely finding any mods at all during certain times. and the only mods i'm seeing are usiar,dysrythmia.Ilkcs.Dah'blob,psykolog and moon on the chat most of the time. and even with them there are plenty and more times with the chat empty of mods or the mods afk. 2 Knowledge - i know what a Cmod is supposed to do.i don't think " you click the person and he gets banned" i know how to use the rights of a chat mod perfectly. 3. I'm applying for this position to protect the chat and not just because i'm active and all. and i can swear that i don't want these rights as a "bragging tool" i only wish to have them to use them when they are needed. ( not sure if the reason i gave for this applies) These are the reasons i can give. if i still have mistakes please don't hold back and telll them all because i truly wish to fix my mistakes up . Bloodstrider 15:56, February 1, 2012 (UTC)Bloodstrider Response this might sound a bit rude demise but,these days yo're barely in the chat at all. and for the entire week i've found times with no mods active,which is why i applied for these rights in the 1st place. And also. There have been a increase in trolls and vandals and i'm speaking through what i have seen. Bloodstrider 12:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC)Bloodstrider Well i don't mind if the chat has no mods if there isn't anyone to ban BUT these days there are times with trolls in the chat with no mods. If you wish i can tell you plenty and more of those occasions recently. Bloodstrider 08:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Bloodstrider